Ryth the Herald of Undeath
Biography Reserved for when I have more time to write this. Childhood Reserved for when I have more time to write this. Adolescence Reserved for when I have more time to write this. Adulthood Reserved for when I have more time to write this. Present Day Reserved for when I have more time to write this. Appearance Facial His face appears to be an ancient skull, however, he has a single gemstone in his left eye. Whenever he uses magic, this gem lights up, depending on the level of magic he is using, ranging from royal blue to deep crimson. He also has a single golden tooth. Bodily Ryth used to look like a human skeleton at one point, but this is no longer the case. After countless years, and countless battles, much of his skeletal structure has been replaced with bones from different creatures. Among them dragons, trolls, and ogres. Currently, Ryth stands 8 feet tall. He is very thin, and appears deceivingly lanky. He wears a dark, grey tunic and a long cloak designed to look like a burial shroud. Personality Ryth considers himself to be a villain. He is rarely serious about anything that he doesn't see as a threat, and often mocks people that he doesn't see as worthwhile. He is known to be very curious about pretty much everything that he doesn't understand. However, Ryth is also a cold-blooded killer. He will not hesitate to kill a person who he doesn't like. He will, however, draw the line at children. Ryth refuses to kill any child under the age of 18. This might be a weakness, but this might also demonstrate that he does possess a certain level of morality. Abilities In all the years that the Lich has been alive, he has picked up a great number of skills to aid him in combat and otherwise. This is a list of most of them. Magical Mastery Ryth has become a powerful master of magic during his long life, displaying skills ranging from telekinesis to boiling a dragon in it's own blood. He is capable of casting combination spells of all 4 regular elements, and any combinations of them individually. Ancient Magicks Having been born during a time when this type of magic was prominent, it was of course, on of the things he studied when he was an apprentice in The Order. Gradually, over the years, he has managed to master the ancient elements enough to be able to cast triple combination spells with any of the 4 elements. Necromancy One of the most powerful arts at Ryth's disposal. Being a master of the art of necromancy, he can produce most of the undead horrors that the art has become synonymous with. He considers his greatest achievement to be Lichdom. Ryth seems to easily be able to resurrect a variety of beings, be it simply back to life, or as a minion. Immense Knowledge Ryth possesses an entire library (location unspecified) filled with books that he himself wrote on various subjects. He knows a great deal about smithing techniques, magic, architecture, other continents, the Abyss, demonology, necromancy, elves, and the Zarosian Empire. It should, however, be noted that even though he knows this much, he cannot always apply it, as is the case with smithing, as even though he is an expert on the matter, he cannot smith a butter knife for himself. Unique Anatomy After many years, Ryth sustained great injuries. Some of them removed various bones. As a result, he replaced many. One can say that he is not at all the man he once was. Most of his bones come from durable creatures such as dragons, ogres and trolls. He claims to have possessed a tail and wings at some point. His fingers are composed of various claws, both index fingers coming from a ripper demon. His skull apparently comes from a man named Tom who's grave he dug up. It should be noted that Ryth can preform tasks with his limbs that can only be accomplished as a skeleton, such as turning his head 360 degrees, and bending his joints backwards. Swordsmanship Ryth took up swordsmanship in his spare time, and has become quite good at it. His weapons of choice are a mithril sword, and a heraldic steel shield, decorated with adamant. This however, is not something that he uses often, as he much prefers the versatility of magic. Trivia * He claims to be a villain. * This character satires stereotypical villains from media, by doing everything right. As a result, he ends up being an antihero. * He sinks in water. * He possesses a work-in-progress skeletal horror that comes in the form of a throne. * His eye is inspired by Sans from Undertale. * His body is no longer composed of any bones that originally came from him. Sources External Links Category:Necromancers Category:Undead Category:Lich Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Ancient Magic user